Newer software code is being generated to run on microprocessors as the computing technology advances. The types of instructions and operations supported by a microprocessor are also expanding. Certain types of instructions require more time to complete depending on the complexity of the instructions. For example, instructions that manipulate two-dimensional arrays via a series of micro-code operations result in longer execution than other types of instructions.
In addition, a common problem in processing data structures (e.g., one-dimensional arrays, linked lists, and two-dimensional arrays) is that the data are not stored in a format that is suitable for vector processing. For example, data that are organized in a two-dimensional array by rows are to be consumed by column (i.e., a transpose operation). Vector instructions gather data from different locations in memory by using regular load operations and shift/insert operations. It can be a limiting factor of vectorization. Future software code will require even higher performance including the capability to execute instructions that manipulate two-dimensional arrays efficiently.